


Lonely Wanderer

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Wanderer

Fionn had allowed her family to adopt her, still she skulked around in the garden a lot and, half the time she was alone, she was sleepy and bored most of the time. She had crawled onto the lawn-chair and settled still, her eyes sliding closed. She had woken to find someone standing over her, her growl soft. The woman backed off slightly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Who... are you?"  
"Bessie....Bessie Swit."  
"Fionn, the wild."  
"The wild? is that short for the wild girl or the wild one in bed?"  
"Both."  
"Oh....well...I like wild."  
Fionn smiled softly, approaching cautiously. Bessie looked at her as she approached.   
"You... are not afraid of me?"  
"No. Just not sure what you have in mind."  
"What would you like me to have in mind?"  
Fionn got her answer by the deep scarlet that Bessie's face turned at that question. Fionn smirked cheekily. 

"Oh."

She had smiled as she stepped closer to kiss the other woman fiercely but tenderly. Bessie kissed back just as fiercely and tenderly.   
"Come into the woods with me?"  
Bessie nodded. Fionn smiled and lead her into the woods, soon pushing the woman back against a tree, her touch soft even as she nudged the woman's legs apart. Bessie allowed her to do as she pleased. Fionn smiled and quickly took her, pressing inwards swiftly. Bessie gasped and mewled. Fionn murred and upped her pace. Bessie mewled and clawed at Fionn's back. Fionn sped up further. Bessie mewled and came apart.


End file.
